1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to auxiliary rearview mirrors and more specifically to auxiliary rearview mirrors with lights.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known in the art that rearview mirrors have been associated with motor vehicles for a long time. Prior art rearview mirrors are typically found mounted to one of three surface areas in the motor vehicle. These three surface areas are the dashboard, the upper interior surface of the front windshield, and the interior of the roof adjacent to the front windshield. Rearview mirrors are commonly mounted to these surfaces using screws, bolts, and/or adhesive. To enhance the utility of vehicle rearview mirrors several design alternatives have been employed. One alternative is to affix an auxiliary rearview mirror to a primary rearview mirror. The primary rearview mirror is the rearview mirror that is typically mounted to the motor vehicle during initial manufacture. Many times the auxiliary rearview mirror is an after market product purchased and installed by the consumer. The auxiliary rearview mirror is affixed by either adhesion to the face of the primary rearview mirror or mounted to the housing of the primary rearview mirror. Auxiliary rearview mirrors are useful to enhance rear visibility when performing vehicular functions such as towing and/or hauling. Designs consistent with this idea have also been used to reduce and/or eliminate primary rearview mirror blind areas.
Although the use of auxiliary rearview mirrors is beneficial it is not without its shortcomings and problems. One problem is the mounting of the auxiliary rearview mirror. If the auxiliary rearview mirror is affixed with adhesives the resulting effect is to have a permanently installed auxiliary rearview mirror. Additionally, adhering the auxiliary rearview mirror requires careful placement and adhesion of the mounting surface to the face of the primary rearview mirror. If the auxiliary rearview mirror is mounted to the primary rearview mirror the existing mounting assemblies result in a semi-permanent installation. Mounting assemblies typically consist of bolt down mechanism that require time and care in placement. Mounting assemblies can also result in marring of the mounting surface of the primary rearview mirror. Many consumers do not want permanent additions to their vehicle since many times a given vehicle is used by more than one individual within a family with different needs. The permanence of prior art mounts results in consumer reluctance to install and/or remove the auxiliary rearview mirror. Accordingly, a need exists to provide an auxiliary rearview mirror that integrates a mounting assembly that provides for simple installation and removal from a primary rearview mirror.
Auxiliary rearview mirrors have also integrated functional elements with the designs. Typically this will be elements such as map lights, and/or signal lights. Designs integrating functional elements to the design generally provide additional utility to the consumer. Presently there exists a consumer base that is interested in a purely aesthetic light without the demand for functionality. This is apparent in the increased consumer demand for vehicular effects lighting. Vehicle effects lighting is generally limited to non-incandescent lights mounted under the vehicle carriage and around the license plate frame. The non-incandescent lights include lights such as neon and/or black lights. Effects lighting permits consumers to personalize vehicle aesthetics. To fulfill the consumer desire to personalize vehicle aesthetics additional designs integrating effects lighting to vehicle interiors is needed. Problems exist with the availability of effects lighting in the interior of vehicles. Moreover, as stated above, if a given vehicle is used by different drivers within a family, the younger drivers may have different aesthetic desires than the older drivers. Accordingly, a need exists to over come these problems and to provide an auxiliary rearview mirror and light assembly that integrates a non-incandescent light source which is easy to install and/or remove from the primary rearview mirror.
Another alternative design is a replacement rearview mirror. The replacement rearview mirror typically integrates functional elements not found in the original rearview mirror. As with the auxiliary rearview mirror discussed above, lights associated with this type of design generally provide additional utility to the consumer. This results in a problem for the consumer who desires aesthetic vehicle lighting but wishes to avoid the expense of special electrical wiring for the light Additionally, often the removal of the original rearview mirror is required. This will add to the overall cost and time it takes to install the replacement rearview mirror. Accordingly, a need exists to provide an auxiliary rearview mirror and light assembly that permits easy wiring for the consumer.
Briefly, in accordance with the present invention, disclosed is an auxiliary rearview mirror and non-incandescent light assembly mountable on a primary rearview mirror. A casing houses the non-incandescent light source, a rearview mirror, and a power source interface. The casing has openings formed on one or more sides permitting outward illumination of the non-incandescent light source from the casing. A mounting assembly is integrated into the housing. The mounting assembly comprises at least one fixed appendage and at least one adjustable appendage. The fixed and adjustable appendage are opposed permitting placement of a primary rearview mirror between the fixed and adjustable appendage. The adjustable appendage is extensible permitting adjustment to fit varying sizes of primary rearview mirrors. A bias force is maintained on the adjustable appendage such that a resultant force acts towards the fixed appendage effectively clamping the auxiliary rearview mirror in place. The mounting assembly permits easy installation and removal of the auxiliary rearview mirror and light assembly. A plug adapted to receive power from the vehicle auxiliary power receptacle and/or cigarette lighter receptacle provides power to the incandescent light source.